


Do you have a spare room?

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened to Jace after the 'sex step'.





	Do you have a spare room?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thank you for the kudos on the 'Spanish Theme' and the rest of the stories for that matter. I hope I can finish 2A before June 5.

Jace was in a bad mood. It was an understatement, considering all the things that happened to him. He had a right to scowl to anyone who came in his way; they should even consider themselves lucky that he didn't lash out to them.

Yep, he was in a bad mood.

Dragging himself to the nearest bar he found, he sullenly glanced at the mundanes. They were blessed, not living into the world he lived in. The dark side of the Shadow world; no mundane could survive it. They should be grateful, the Shadowhunters like him were doing everything to make sure that no mundane knew about them albeit their own dilemmas in life.

Jace shook his head in annoyance. Who was he kidding? He was not even sure if he's a Shadowhunter now. He scowled more, nose flaring in annoyance. That Victor Aldertree...if he hated anyone more than his father, it was that man. If only he could wrap his fingers around that tiny throat...

Jace suddenly stopped walking. He was almost near the bar when he felt tingling heat within his body. It started from his toes, slowly going up towards his belly up to his neck until it reached his face. He gasped. The warmth was overwhelming; it made him gasped for air. He felt like he just dipped himself in a bath full of warm water. It felt so... relaxing.

Happiness came afterward, when he could breathe again after the first sensation hit him. The sudden shift in his mood worried him a little. _Where did that come from?_ Jace looked around, wondering if there were demons nearby playing him. Nothing. Everyone appeared normal in his eyes. It was like he was the only one feeling this weirdness within.

Jace shook his head. He was feeling like he could do anything and no one would give a damn. Like he was the luckiest man on earth and nothing could go wrong. He felt...loved? It was almost the same feeling he had everytime he saw Clary---before he learned they were siblings that is.

He groaned, this was so not going well. He was in a sullen mood earlier; wanting to lash out to anyone but now, he just felt like...dancing! Like running so fast, never stopping! Like jumping up and down right there and then because he was happy!

_What the hell happened?!_

Then suddenly, like how fast he wanted to hurt anyone to suddenly wanting to kiss them, Jace felt calm. He cursed internally. This sudden mood swing was torturing him. He wasn't in his best condition now, not being able to know what might happen to him next.

Jace started to turn around. He might as well go home and sleep this through. When's the last time he had a decent one? Oh right, when he started bunking in Magnus' loft. And he almost regretted it when he started hearing whispers inside the house. Like those two lovebirds were trying so hard to be quiet but couldn't contain their giddiness.

 _Amateurs._ Jace thought. He knew that Magnus was Alec's first relationship but Magnus should know better! He was there! He could hear them! Jace cringed, thinking that staying in Magnus' house was a wrong decision. _What if he walked into them making out? That would be a sight he just won't forget for the rest of his life; scarring him forever._

Jace stopped in his tracks, realization hit him so fast, he almost exclaimed loudly.  _What the hell Alec?!_

So that's the reason for the rollercoaster of emotions he felt just now! So that's why he almost doubled over from sensation overload! Jace breathe deeply, nose flaring.  _Alec just had...had...ugh!_ He couldn't say it even in his mind.

This was awkward; knowing your parabatai just had...ugh! Jace looked around, trying to divert his mind from racing anywhere but Alec and Magnus.

Was he going to feel this everytime those two---he hoped not. He won't survive this life if he did. But maybe not? Alec was not saying anything when he was with someone. So probably their bond was not that specific.

But why did he feel what he just felt now? It was so...overwhelming. Uncontainable. Filling his senses. The emotions were too much and yet not quite enough. Like he could do more; could give more.

If this was what he felt then, what more for Alec? Probably five times more? So what was this? If Alec couldn't feel if he had sex, why did Jace felt it when it happened to Alec?

Jace started walking again while trying to analyze what the heck was going on with their parabatai bond. Probably because it was Alec's first time? But Alec didn't say or even ask him when he lost his own virginity. Maybe Alec got hurt? Jace worriedly thought. _But no...how could you get hurt...Jace stopped in his tracks. No! Don't even go there Jace Wayland! Don't think how they did it. Don't!_

At the end, Jace Wayland stayed outside even after all the emotions earlier faded until he felt nothing but his normal self. He thought that if this happened to him again, he either curse Alec for eternity or try to find ways how to mute their bond.

Either way, Jace later on realized and figured on his own why Alec's emotions were so heightened. But he decided to be quiet about it. Jace thought to let those two figure out what was going within themselves.

After all, love was not something you just meddle with.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Definitely.


End file.
